I will Do Anything for You
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Danny and Danielle were attacked by a ghost named Darkor. He was about to kill Danielle when Danny insisted that he would give up his life for her. Danielle comes to help him. But was also attacked. Danny saw Danielle unconscious. So he fought Darkor. The price was so much. But he did it anyway. He used his last breathe to say, "I love you, Danielle." IMPORTANT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom flew around town. The cool, breeze fluttered his snowy white hair. The gentle light of the moon shining Amity Park. A smile on the young Halfa's face. He was about to head home when a black and white blur smacked it him. The two fell to the ground.

Danny looked up to find Dani.

"Danielle!"

"Danny!" The two ran and hugged each other.

"What brings you here?" asked Danny. The two broke out of the hug.

"I just wanna visit you. Maybe, do some training together?" asked Dani. Danny nodded his head and a grin spread across Danielle's face.

"Wanna work on your ice powers?" Danny suggested. Danielle nodded her head, "Well come on! Let's train in the forest!" Danielle followed Danny. The two flew towards the forest.

"Race ya!" Danny yelled.

"Your on!" replied Dani. As they flew faster, they laughed together. After a while, the two of them landed on the forest.

"I win!" said Danny.

"Nu-uh! It was a tie!" Danny chuckled at Danielle's pouting face.

"Alright, lets begin!" Danny bend down behind Danielle. He held Dani's arms outward. Pointing at a rock. "Alright, just concentrate on your ice core. Let it out as small amounts. Like your Ghost Sense. Just concentrate."

Dani closed her eyes tightly. Concentrating hard. But what came out, was an ecto blast. Denting the rock. "I'm never gonna do it!"

"Hey, hey. Don't say that. You will, someday." Danny walked in front of her and knelt down. His hand bringing her cheeks up, "I know you can."

"No I can't! You were able to control your powers because you have friends to help you! Me... I'm just a clone... I'm never going to do anything right."

"Danielle, your not just a clone. Your more than a clone. Your my cousin. Even though I have friends, you still have me." Danny could see tears streaming down his cousin's cheeks. Talking about her being a clone is too much for her.

"Danielle, I don't want you to ever think of that. Your a being too. Not a 'thing'. I would do anything for you. I would protect you. I would risk my secret for you. Most of all, I would die for you." Dani shot her head up when Danny stated the last sentence.

"You... You would _die _for me?" Danny nodded.

Danielle hugged Danny tight, "No! Danny, don't do that! I don't want you to go! I love you! Your the only family I have left!" Danielle sobbed. Danny hugged her back. Rubbing circles on Dani's back.

"Shhhh... It's okay. I'm not leaving you. I love you so much." Danny whispered. Dani looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Danny used his thumb to wipe them away, giving her a warm smile.

"D-Danny? I wanted to give you this," Dani got out a necklace from here pocket. It was a black oval with the DP emblem on it. "Clockwork told me to give you this. You know him?

"Yeah. He's a good friend of mine." Danny took the necklace. He opened up the emblem to see him and Danielle. He remembered this when she last visited. He put on the necklace. Danny hugged Danielle, "Thank you."

Just then, the ground shook. Black shadows grabbed Danny and Danielle. Pulling them apart.

"Danny!"

"Danielle!"

"Ahahahaha! My, what a beautiful sight." A clocked ghost appeared next to Danielle.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"Me? I am Darkor. And I believe that I'm feeling bored." Darkor materialized a knife. He slowly brought it close to Dani's neck.

"No!" Danny screamed. Wiggling frantically to at least free himself.

"What's this? The Halfa trying to break free just to help this clone?" Darkor teased.

"No! Please! Don't hurt her! Please!" Danny begged.

"And what will you do? Give up your life for a pathetic clone?" asked Darkor. Danny stopped squirming. He dropped his head slightly.

"Yes."

"What!? Danny no! You can't do that!" Danielle yelled. Tears forming in her eyes.

"It's settles then!" The black shadow vine released Danielle.

"Danny! No!" Danielle yelled. Danny slowly looked up. A smile on his face. A single tear sliding down his cheeks. Then, he disappeared along with Darkor. Leaving only the necklace.

Danielle ran towards it and held it tightly. Tears streaming down her face as she held the necklace close to her chest where her heart was located.

"Danny... Why?... I could've been the one... Not you... I love you..." Danielle said between sobs. The necklace began to glow and Danielle brought it to her eye level. The light expanded and consumed Danielle.

* * *

Danielle landed on the ground with a groan. The necklace still on her hand. She looked up to find Danny. Her eyes widened.

Black vines went through his body. Mostly his chest area. Vines wrapped around his arms and feet. His head was down.

"Danny..." Danielle whispered. Danny slowly brought up his head. His eyes widened.

"Danielle! You need to get out of here!" Danny yelled. Danielle was about to protest when a black ecto blast hit her on the chest. It sent her flying towards the wall. Leaving a dent.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled. Then, winced in pain.

"It looks like the clone is here to help. Pathetic. Although, your going to melt first." Darkor materialized from his black mist and landed in front of Danielle. Who was slowly getting up.

"Oh y-yeah? Bring it." Danielle fired several ecto blast. But she put the necklace around her neck first. Darkor dodged it easily. Then, sent a powerful blast towards her. The blast sent her flying towards the wall. Debris falling over her.

"No!" Danny yelled. When he didn't saw Danielle moving, tears started to slide down. His body shaking violently.

"Awww... Poor, little Halfa," Darkor teased.

"You'll pay!" Danny screamed. The vines started to cover in ice. He broke the ice and landed on his feet. He slowly looked up. His eyes were now a burning shade of blue that it covered his pupils. His hands were covered in blue flames from rage.

"Graaah!" Danny yelled as he charged at Darkor. He punched him on the gut. But Darkor recovered quickly. Danny sent multiple ice blast at him.

"You did this! You hurt her! And your going to pay!" Danny yelled between attacks.

Darkor panted. Some part of his body were covered in ice.

"Don't hurt him!" They turned their heads to see Dani. Bruises all over his body. She fired an ecto blast at Darkor. Which hit him on the chest. Dani flew towards him. Sending punches and kicks. Darkor grabbed her leg and threw her across the castle-like room.

"Danielle!" Danny cried out.

"You rat! It's time for me to end you!" Darkor materialized a sharp wine. He sent the vine straight towards her. Danielle closed her eyes tightly. Waiting for the attack. But it never came. She looked up to find Danny standing in front of her. The end of the vine sticking out oh his back.

"Danny!" Danielle cried out. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Danny ignored her. With one last bit of strength, he unleashed the most powerful wail. It sent Danielle flying back. It hit Darkor straight on the chest.

"Noooo!" Darkor yelled as he began to fade away. Danny panted and slowly removed the vine. He walked limply to the unconscious Danielle. He slowly picked up the necklace and held it in his hands. Then, he collapsed next to Danielle.

He used his last breathe to say, "I love you, Danielle."

* * *

**OM MY GOSH!**

**This actually brought me tears! TT^TT**

**I think Dani was a bit OC. But, oh well!**

**I hope you enjoyed this tragedy!**

**Read and Review!**

**Oh and by the way, if I get enough Review, I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL! XD**


	2. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hi guys!**

**So I've been planning on making this a sequel.**

**So I'll give you guys a little spoiler!**

**Danny will be DEAD. As in FULL GHOST. For that, Danny must lose his memories when he was still a Halfa. Except for CW and Danielle.**

**ALTHOUGH!**

**Should I make it a crossover?**

**What kind?**

**1)Teen Titans**

**2)Young Justice**

**3) Any Suggestions? I will take up the suggestion IF I know the cartoon.**

**ALSO!**

**It may take a while cause,**

**1) Exams... Damn...**

**2) I wanna update Bird and Ghost**

**So PLEASE Review! **


End file.
